14 bonnes raisons
by Madame Pompon
Summary: Les hasards du temps et de l’espace sont impénétrables… Ou comment finir tout seul ou presque aux Trois Balais un soir de Saint Valentin. Aujourd'hui Cho Chang passe par mes bons soins...
1. Raison 1

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

* * *

Les hasards du temps et de l'espace sont impénétrables…

* * *

**Raison n°1** : Au pied… de la porte.

o

o

Ron Weasley marchait d'un pas allant, tout en sifflotant, dans la petite ruelle menant jusqu'à chez lui.

La journée avait été bonne : une promotion après trois ans de dur labeur en tant qu'assistant du ministre des sports, pour le poste d'assistant en chef. Fini de soudoyer les secrétaires pour dégoter le café du chef qu'il ne savait pas préparer, terminé la cantine des sous-fifres où on mange du poisson pané le vendredi et où on boit de l'eau… A lui les places gratos pour les prochaines rencontres de la Coupe Européenne de Lancer de Gnome, et à lui la nouvelle petite stagiaire fraîchement arrivée de ce matin. En plus, elle avait pas l'air bien farouche et frileuse la garce… Ses collègues avaient organisés un pot de félicitation rien qu'en son honneur après le boulot. Il était tout content.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir son trousseau de clé de sa poche, tout qu'il était absorbé, avec un sourire niais, à penser au fessier rebondi de sa stagiaire, la porte de son petit pavillon de banlieue s'ouvrit.

Ron eu un bref sursaut face à la vision échevelée s'offrant à lui.

« Hmpf, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Hermione, toute de satin rose vêtue, fusilla son homme du regard.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? J'ai passé la soirée à t'attendre. Et, le dîner est trop cuit maintenant ! »

Elle commença à flancher face au regard innocent de son interlocuteur. Faut dire que depuis qu'il s'intéressait au cinéma moldu et surtout depuis qu'il connaissait le Chapoté, il s'était entraîné avec ardeur devant le miroir de la salle de bain à faire des yeux de chats battus. Et il était bon le bougre.

« J'imagine que ton excuse doit être bonne », céda-t-elle.

Un postérieur revint persister sur la rétine du rouquin.

« Bon allez va, on peut sûrement s'arranger pour un dessert, hein… Ron ? RON ? ».

« Hein ? Oh, oui, si tu veux… »

Il prit tout à coup un air plus lubrique

« D'ailleurs tu es particulièrement sexy ce soir… C'est en quel honneur ?»

C'est ainsi que Ronald Weasley se retrouva le nez écrasé sur la porte d'entrée, que sa femme venait, violement, de lui claquer au nez. Il se dit alors qu'un bon verre de whisky pur feu lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pour oublier la douleur.


	2. Raison 2

Disclaimer : Rien à moi tout à JKR.

Je voudrais dédicacer cette modeste ficounette à Sioban Parker, une auteure de grand talent (voir lien dans mes favoris), ma première (et unique pour l'instant) revieweuse...

* * *

Les hasards du temps et de l'espace sont impénétrables…

* * *

**Raison n°2** : S'aimer soi-même, c'est l'assurance d'une grande histoire d'amour. Oscar Wilde.

o

o

La Saint Valentin était sans nul doute l'une des fêtes préférées de Gilderoy Lockhart. Aussi pour lui faire honneur, il se parait toujours amoureusement de ses plus beaux atours.

Et c'est donc sifflotant mais concentré, qu'en ce jour du 14 février, notre Apollon se leva aux aurores. C'était sérieux, aujourd'hui on jouait la montre.

A 7h30, il entra dans sa salle d'eau, muni d'un plateau spécial baignoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner pendant qu'il pataugeait. Tout gain de temps était le bienvenu.

A 9h30, il sortit de son bain parfumé au jasmin, s'enveloppa dans son peignoir de soie rose, et s'en fût jusqu'à son dressing.

A 10h, lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte, une fraîche odeur de fleur lui enchanta les narines : sa douce maman n'oubliait jamais la petite dose de Cajopline dans son linge. Il marqua une pause : ah douce maman…

A 11h30, il promena alors son index sur les camaïeux de bleu de son armoire parmi ses capes, chemises, pantalons, gilets, chaussettes et slips kangourou.

Oh, 12h30 ! Un rapide encas s'imposait.

14h00, il revint au dressing, en tourbillonnant.

A 15h, son choix était fait : aujourd'hui ce serait du lilas.

A 16h, tout de mauve vêtu, il se mit face à son miroir pour l'inspection d'usage. Ainsi, il fit une retouche racine sur ses mèches blondes, coupa un poil de nez rétif, réajusta sa prothèse dentaire et mis une touche de gloss.

Voilà, il était fin prêt. 17h30. En plus c'était l'heure du goûter, euh, du thé.

Il se saisit du paquet de lettres colorées et parfumées entreposé sur la console, dans l'entrée. Sa première Saint Valentin depuis son retour de Sainte Mangouste, chic ! Il sortit d'un pas allant.

Il aimait dépouiller son courrier du cœur avec sa voisine.

C'est ainsi qu'il frappa trois petits coups énergiques sur la porte rouge à deux pas de chez lui.

Une dame d'un certain âge lui ouvrit en souriant.

« Oh, Gilderoy, mon petit ! Aller, entre ! »

« Bonjour Maman. »

La dite maman lui claqua deux bises sonores sur chaque joue.

« Installe toi Gily. Je t'ai fais ton gâteau préféré. »

Elle revint avec une assiette garnie d'une pâtisserie au chocolat en forme de cœur. Elle s'assit à côté de son angelot.

« Mange mon fils. »

Gily enfourna la douceur sans autre forme de procès.

« Mamounette, regarde j'ai reçu dix lettres pour la Saint Valentin cette année », dit-il la bouche couverte de chocolat.

« Oh, mais c'est merveilleux, mon canard, ouvrons-les donc ensemble ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la correspondance fût lue, décortiquée, analysée, reniflée… Gily était aux anges ! Et on l'aimait toujours, se dit sa mère, Merlin soit loué ! Alors qu'elle rassemblait le tas éparpillé sur la table, la mamounette étonnée interpella son rejeton :

« Tiens, regarde Gildounet : toutes tes admiratrices ont choisi le même papier à lettre que je t'ai offert à Noël dernier. C'est amusant comme elles te connaissent par cœur, mon chéri, et elles mettent aussi des petites fleurs sur les i comme toi également ! »

Gilderoy se mit à rougir. Etait-il percé à jour ?

« Hé hé, oui… Hum… Elles me connaissent bien…euh… »

« Oh, et puis l'encre… »

Il subtilisa vivement les lettres des mains de sa mère, les mit dans sa besace « deep purple » (une couleur très à la mode dans les seventies) et enfila sa cape violine de manière négligée. Il dégaina sa montre à gousset.

« Oh ben tiens... euh au fait je dois y aller… Je ne t'ai pas dit, j'ai rendez-vous aux Trois Balais dans… pfiou… heu… deux heures. Le temps de me refaire une beauté, tout ça. »

Il fit une bise rapide à l'auteur de ses jours. Et il partit comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Madame Lockhart secoua la tête de droite à gauche, d'un air mi-attendri, mi-désapprobateur.

Ah, la, la… Il ne changera donc jamais. Quel tombeur, son fils !


	3. Raison 3

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR. Bon aller, peut-être l'intrigue. Mouais, j'ai même pas inventé la Saint Valentin, alors au final… Et le titre du chapitre n'est rien d'autre que le morceau majeur de la merveilleuse bande originale du film _La leçon de piano_, et composée par Michael Nyman.

* * *

Les hasards du temps et de l'espace sont impénétrables.

* * *

**Raison n°3** : "The heart asks pleasure first"

o

o

Gregory Goyle venait de se décider. Ça lui avait pris un certain temps, certes. Mais ce soir, il était vraiment sûr.

Et pour marquer le coup, il y mettrait les formes.

Il mit pour cela sa plus belle robe dont il changea le motif de la doublure : des canards jaunes feraient plus sérieux qu'une myriade de boursoufflets fluos. Il se gomina soigneusement les cheveux, scindés par une raie au milieu bien régulière, cira ses chaussures de cuir neuves, et assortit ses chaussettes pour l'occasion.

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre et une cape aussi noire que sa tenue – élégance oblige – sur ses épaules, prit son bouquet de fleurs et transplana.

Après s'être longuement épousseté (il avait par malchance atterri sur une déjection non identifiée qui lui avait fait faire le culbuto), il remonta sa capuche et l'allée éclairée d'une lumière blafarde.

Pour sûr, qu'il était nerveux. Mais ce soir serait le grand soir, hein… Hein !

Une jeune femme attendait sur le pavé. Elle était vêtue joliment elle aussi. Gregory se ragaillardit et lui lança un sourire engageant que la demoiselle lui rendit, presque aguicheur. Il tendit un bouquet de fleur que la blonde prit en riant.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais. » Autre rire. « Mais merci. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. « Allez viens ».

Elle le traîna par la main dans une échoppe à l'éclairage tamisé. Ils passèrent les clients attablés ou plus ou moins affalés sur des banquettes tendues de velours rouge. Mais toutes les dames n'avaient pas reçu de bouquet.

Ils arrivèrent à un escalier situé dans l'arrière salle du restaurant. La femme marqua un arrêt.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » Greg déglutit et écarquilla les yeux sous le fait d'une angoisse subite. Il porta tout aussi vite la main à la poche intérieure de sa cape et souffla de soulagement. Il acquiesça simplement.

« Alors suis moi. »

C'est ainsi que pour sa vingt-quatrième Saint Valentin, Gregory Goyle perdit plus ou moins honorablement sa vertu. Plus ou moins, puisque finalement, il avait eu beau réunir toutes ses économies, il n'avait pas eu assez pour sortir le grand jeu. Aussi, pour ne pas avoir à payer toutes les prestations de Mademoiselle Clara, il partit un peu précipitamment du « Paradis de la Luxure », lupanar apprécié des connaisseurs…

Essoufflé (dans le feu de l'action, il avait oublié de transplaner, la nouille), il arrêta sa course bruyante – ses chaussures neuves grinçaient horriblement – au détour d'une ruelle adjacente à l'Allée des Embrumes. Une grande inspiration, le voilà mieux. Il se fondit alors d'un pas allant, tout léger qu'il était, dans la foule du Chemin de Traverse.

Par un phénomène de coïncidence incroyable il croisa devant la boutique de quidditch son ami de toujours, Vincent Crabbe, étrangement essoufflé lui aussi, et décidèrent d'aller boire un coup pour fêter leurs retrouvailles (et leurs activités charnelles secrètes) hasardeuses mais plutôt heureuses.

Parce que mine de rien, c'étaient des hommes maintenant.


	4. Raison 4

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je voudrais remercier mon agent, ma famille, mon amant imaginaire et mes fans par milliers. D'ailleurs, prière d'envoyer vos lettres enflammées chez mon éditeur qui fera suivre, j'ai rendu mon doux foyer incartable.

**Alors, que revoilà le disclaimer** : Rendons à César, ce qui appartient à César et à Molly59 ce qu'elle a inventé de droit (enfin il me semble) : le sortilège de _collaumur _est né de ses doigts de fée. D'ailleurs si vous aimez les Lucius un peu vicieux et chtarbés de la touffe, allez donc lire sa fic « Maîtres-chanteurs », c'est du bonheur en flocon !

De même, remerciez Dilly (voir dans mes favoris), et ses goûts musicaux plutôt sûrs : le titre de ce chapitre est celui d'une chanson du Velvet Underground and Nico, qu'elle m'a fait avec bonheur découvrir.

**Warning **: Attention petit lecteur, ce cycle valentino-potterrien s'enlise dans le grivois le plus total. Mais bon, si tu as résisté à la soirée de Gregory Goyle, tu peux affronter celle de Snape le cœur léger.

* * *

Les hasards du temps et de l'espace sont impénétrables.

* * *

**Raison n°4** : "The Venus in furs"

o

o

« Aller, Sevy c'est pas grave, arrête donc de faire la tête ! »

Mais Severus boudait pour de bon. Merlin, c'était la biffe du siècle… Ca ne pouvait pas arriver à un homme comme lui, surtout avec le contexte érotico-commercial que la Saint Valentin donnait à ce jour. Il aurait dû mettre la barre un cran au dessus pour ce soir que diable !

Ben la barre, il se demandait bien où elle était partie justement.

« Tu sais, ça peut arriver aux meilleurs. La preuve. » Elle glissa un regard mi-aguicheur, mi-consolateur à son ténébreux préféré.

« Bella, je t'ai déjà répété que la flatterie de tes mots me laissait toujours de marbre ? Et bien, je confirme. »

« Je peux tenter un réconfort plus manuel si tu préfères. » Elle haussa les sourcils de manière répétée (genre Homer Simpson, ce qui ne manque pas de classe vous en conviendrez) et avança la main pour tâter… le terrain.

« C'est pas la peine d'insister », claqua-t-il en lui donnant une tapette sur le bout des doigts. « Je pense qu'on va devoir en rester là pour ce soir, ce sera plus sage. Tu pourras peut-être sauver quelque chose, si tu restes aussi frondeuse. » Il apposa sa paume sur son visage. « Oui, il semblerait que tu sois plus qu'à point. »

Mais Bellatrix était elle plus que déçue : elle aurait voulu qu'il lui prenne la température autrement… Faut dire qu'elle avait bidonné un plan aux petits oignons afin de se débarrasser de Rodolphus pour une soirée prolongée. Elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue comme ça. Avec ou sans l'aide de son amant de pacotille, elle se ferait plaisir.

Sans prévenir, elle dégaina sa baguette et lança un sortilège de _collaumur._ Un peu trop vigoureusement visiblement. Elle entendit les os de papy craquer un peu sous le choc.

« Oups, pardon », dit-elle avec un air faussement innocent. Snape grimaça.

Elle ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Elle allait rendre sa gloire à la chauve-souris épinglée contre le mur de la chambre à coucher… Oh oui, elle y parviendrait !

Elle fit un délicat moulinet du poignet.

« En piste ! » Snape eut une soudaine sueur froide. Bella fit claquer la cravache qui lui était apparue dans la main et sur le sol les semelles de ses bottes en cuir.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Bella était partie depuis une petite heure. La bougresse était entêtée mais elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : Severus n'était pas un homme qui supportait la Saint Valentin et toute la pression inhérente à ce jour. Après avoir testé un panel de formules impressionnant, des plus noires aux plus blanches, elle s'était résignée après l'échec du _petrificus totalus_ qui n'avait justement pas pétrifié tous les membres du vieux professeur des potions. Le cas était vraisemblablement incurable.

« Et maintenant j'ai la migraine. »

Sevy prit une pose dramatique. « Ah, monde cruel ! »

Il faut admettre que le destin était assez dur avec notre pauvre Severus. Et cette perverse de Bella, aussi pochtronne que son mari, lui avait embarqué sa dernière bouteille de Firewhisky.

Coincé sur son canapé (il avait eu en cadeau Bonux un lumbago de première catégorie), il eut une salutaire illumination. Il visualisa alors aussi clair qu'il pu un tabouret au comptoir de madame Rosmerta, en priant Merlin, Circée et tous leurs potes pour qu'il y en ait un de libre, et transplana pour trouver de quoi se requinquer de cette immonde journée.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'infortune de Sevounet vous aura fait un peu sourire (ou desespérer à en fendre l'âme). Je vais passer un peu de pommade pour encourager mes précédents reviewers à renouveler leur bonne action : mes petits oiseaux des îles, venez enchanter mon quotidien morne et austère ! Vous êtes le soleil de ma vie internetique ! Je vous aime, je vous adore ! 

**£ **coche une croix sur son programme **£** Bon ça c'est fait…

Et puis même si la programmation de cette fic est déjà faite, vous pouvez toujours me soumettre quelques idées, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais revoir mes plans. C'est ce à quoi sert aussi le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche (en remet une deuxième couche).

Quoi d'autre… Et bien je vous donne rendez vous au prochain numéro qui ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Bisous, bécots et bonne semaine à tous.


	5. Raison 5

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (ou presque)

Note de l'auteur : The return of the son of the vengence of the death vol. 5. Je sais, je sais, j'ai senti votre trépidente impatience réclamer la suite de nos aventures valentines depuis moult déjà, mais bon, mon cerveau et mon moral désertaient tour à tour mon crâne et du coup j'avais le bulbe un peu à sec pour vous produire quelque chose d'un temps soit peu correct.

Donc là c'est du Madame Pompon revival, peut-être pas dans toute sa splendeur mais qui évacue un peu de son pathos dans ce chapitre qui lui ressemble étrangement. Et, j'ai presque pas honte de l'avouer, dites !

Alors, que revoilà le disclaimer : Give back Cesar what belongs to Cesar... Le titre du chapitre est bien sûr honteusement piqué au dessin animé de Disney « Le Livre de la jungle ». Y'a un p'tit truc que j'ai subtilisé à « Mission Cléopâtre » également mais c'est tellement évident, que je sais même pas pourquoi j'en parle…

Warning : Si vous avez aimé « Les enfants du Marais » ou « Amélie Poulain », ce chapitre est fait pour vous. J'ai pas la prétention de la même qualité mais il règne chez Millicent Bulstrode cette même quiétude hors du temps qui peut paraître un peu surannée (pour rester polie). A vos risques et périls donc.

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci à Bloody Bret Goubi pour sa bêta lecture enfarinée mais courageuse. Clarifie m'a-t-elle dit... Là je peux pas faire mieux.

* * *

Les hasards du temps et de l'espace sont impénétrables.

**Raison n°5** : "Il en faut peu pour être heureux"

o

o

On ne peut pas dire que Millicent Bulstrode était jolie. On ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle était moche. Sa carrure de lanceuse de poids est-allemande lui donnait un physique plutôt atypique (on la voyait de loin), et sa coupe de cheveux informe, de même que cette fade couleur blond cendré lui donnait son propre genre. Elle avait la joue généreuse, comme nombre des parties de son corps, mais sans non plus trop d'excès. Millicent était Millicent et il était inutile d'en faire trop.

Comme tous les matins, Millicent ne s'attarda pas dans la salle de bain. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'était pas coquette. On ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle était très soignée. Sans tomber dans l'exagération, la toilette était un moment de délassement mais il était inutile de s'attarder. Une douche efficace et les soins corollaires nécessaires (dents, cheveux, déo) étaient bien suffisants. Oh, elle se permettait l'application d'une petite crème hydratante de temps à autre. Millicent était Millicent et il était inutile d'en faire trop.

Elle prit la direction du salon. Elle s'était concertée avec elle-même depuis quelques temps déjà. On ne peut pas dire que Millicent était enclin à l'introspection. On ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle était une coquille inhabitée. Elle parvenait de temps à autre à réfléchir à sa situation, et aujourd'hui elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un problème qui la rongeait depuis quelques temps déjà. Depuis Poudlard, elle était amoureuse du même garçon (parler d'un homme, même à son âge l'intimidait un peu). Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et hésitait encore à se jeter à l'eau ou de sortir le grand jeu. Millicent était Millicent et il était inutile d'en faire trop.

Mais réjouie de faire un pas en avant considérable dans sa tranquille existence, Millicent se fit violence. La Saint Valentin lui offrait le mobile et l'alibi. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle avait le verbe aisé. Mais on ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle gardait sa langue dans sa poche (serpentarde oblige). Elle arracha donc une feuille d'un calepin et rédigea la première lettre amoureuse de sa vie. Elle mit tout son cœur dans les cinq lignes de cette graphie grossière. Elle la signa, la cacheta sans fioriture et la confia à son hibou. Elle expira de soulagement. Millicent était Millicent et il était inutile d'en faire trop.

Inutile de vous dire que cette audace littéraire et amoureuse lui donna des ailes et qu'elle passa une journée radieuse. Elle s'aventura même à s'imaginer des scénarios tous plus farfelus (et osés ! Merlin qu'elle tuerait pour avoir un délicat baisemain) les uns que les autres. Mais on ne peut pas dire que Millicent était une fille zélée justement. On ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle supportait l'émoi du transport affectif et de l'audace : elle allait même en faire les frais. En rentrant chez elle, elle découvrit son hibou, posé sur son perchoir, dans son séjour, les yeux mi-clos, un parchemin soigneusement roulé à la patte. Elle se précipita le cœur tapant décrocher le message mais quand elle le déroula, elle se prit en pleine figure l'étendue de son erreur, et c'est son gros cœur qui se décrocha d'un étage. C'était son écriture, c'étaient ses propres mots. Et en retournant la missive, l'absence de destinataire mit en évidence son absence d'esprit. Pas de destinataire, pas d'envoi. Pas d'envoi, pas de réponse. Pas de réponse, pas de rencard. Pas de rencard, et bien… pas de rencard. Elle avait oublié d'envoyer cette fichue lettre ! Il était maintenant trop tard pour espérer avoir un rendez-vous avec son Charmant ce soir, et l'euphorie et l'audace l'avaient à présent quittée.

Elle expira longuement.

Elle replaça soigneusement un cachet de cire sur la feuille de bloc note où le nom de C. WARRINGTON et une adresse dans l'East End à Londres trônaient désormais en bonne place. Avec un petit sourire confiant, elle plaça avec révérence sa déclaration dans l'unique tiroir d'un bureau miteux. Elle lui enverrait l'an prochain, promis juré. Et elle fit alors ce qu'elle faisait tous les soirs depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard : elle prit le chemin des Trois-Balais pour s'en jeter un p'tit, comme elle disait souvent (ou tous les soirs si vous suivez bien).

Millicent était Millicent. Il était inutile d'en faire trop.

o

* * *

BANZAAIIIIII !!!!!!! C'était pour vous réveiller… kof, kof… Ouh la, je me suis arrachée les poumons.

Bref, ça va pas trop mort d'ennui ?

Pour les petites précisions inintéressantes de fin de chapitre :

- le hibou de Milli s'appelle Mailer Daemon (--°)

- description de Warrington (cf. Encyclopédie HP) : « Il a mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, il avait donc l'âge minimum (17 ans) en octobre 1994. Dean Thomas le décrit comme "ce grand type de Serpentard qui a l'air d'un gros veau" (CF16). C. Warrington a emprunté _Le Quidditch à travers les Ages_ à la bibliothèque (le 13 novembre) (QA). » Je trouve qu'il allait bien avec notre dame.

Je dis la même chose à chaque fois mais je tâcherai de mettre le turbo pour publier la suite. Que des promesses… Vraiment ? Viendez me dire votre façon de penser (vous savez comment hein…) et on pourra peut-être en discuter, négocier ou s'aimer sur une plage ou sur un oreiller.


	6. Raison 6

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (ou presque)

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou les djeunz. J'ose mettre « les » en espérant qu'une poignée d'âmes perdues viennent encore s'égarer sur ces pages. Et oui, c'est la reprise comme dirait notre ami Zizou. Donc je publie, ce petit (fort petit même) chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Parce que pour le coup, même si c'est pas du Shakespeare, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant.

**Alors, que revoilà le disclaimer** : Le titre de ce chapitre appartient au dandinant Justin Timberlake. Y'a p'tet aussi un côté Alice au pays des Merguez (oups scusez, c'est les réminiscences de barbecue de cet été…), et puis Blanche Fesse et les Sept Mains. Tachez aussi de retrouver une réplique de Triste Sire (le serpent) du Robin des Bois de Disney.

**Warning** : Si vous êtes hydrophobe ou que vous êtes Chochangophile, ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous.

* * *

Les hasards du temps et de l'espace sont impénétrables.

* * *

**Raison n°5** : "Cry me a river"

o

o

Comme à son habitude, Cho Chang arriva avec quinze minutes de retard à son rendez-vous.

Elle se faisait ainsi désirer (avec elle, les hommes arrivaient toujours à l'heure) et respectait cette classieuse habitude française du quart d'heure de politesse.

Elle jeta un œil par la vitre enfroufroutée du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu mais cette dernière était si décorée qu'elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose au travers.

Elle en profita pour sortir une dernière fois son miroir de poche et vérifier les fondamentaux d'usage (« miroir mon bon miroir que j'ai décroché du mur, qui est donc la jeune fille à l'haleine la plus pure ? »), lissa cérémonieusement ses longs cheveux noirs, puis les ébouriffa négligemment en glissant une mèche derrière son oreille droite afin de dégager son meilleur profil. Voilà.

Elle entra le pied léger et le cœur translucide dans l'auberge, le menton haut et l'œil brillant à la recherche de son flirt, réquisitionné pour lui faire passer une saint Valentin digne de ce nom.

En effet, elle adorait cette fête qui lui mettait du rose au cœur et des fleurs dans les quatorze vases en cristal qu'elle sortait toujours pour l'occasion. Depuis les quatorze dernières semaines, elle avait soigneusement sélectionné près d'une quinzaine de Valentins potentiels qu'elle essayait soigneusement, notant les pour et les contre sur un petit calepin rose bordé de fourrure toute aussi rose bonbon.

Ahhh, cette fête la faisait se sentir tellement femme…

Thomas Crouse avait finalement décroché la timbale. Bonne diction, physique très correct (bien qu'un peu petit peut-être…et une légère tare tarine, mais passons), ponctuel… Ponctuel ?? Au premier coup d'œil, elle se rendit compte que cet immonde pourceau n'était pas encore arrivé. Bien lui en prenait d'avoir avalé sa montre un tel jour ! Pour qui se prenait donc ce rustre ? Depuis quand se permettait-on d'arriver en retard à un rendez-vous amoureux ?? Comment ça « et elle » ? Elle, c'était normal. C'est tout.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent d'indignation.

Elle s'approcha de la tenancière et lui demanda de la placer à la table qu'elle avait toujours de réservée à chaque Saint Valentin. Elle s'assit avec grâce sur le siège, feignant la nonchalance la plus totale, tentant de masquer son indisposition face à cet imprévu galant. Mais elle serait magnanime, se dit-elle, royale. Elle ferait preuve de la clémence dont elle était digne.

Elle commanda un Firebottom, un nouveau cocktail à la carte visiblement. Puis en vint un deuxième. Et un troisième.

Malheureusement pour son maquillage, ses petits yeux perçants s'imbibaient d'eau au même rythme que son sang avec l'alcool.

Malheureusement pour les clients, au dixième verre, elle commença à hoqueter puis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques minutes avant que Cho Chang ne s'épanche à torrent dans l'auberge.

Et ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air… Avec les portes calfeutrées pour se prémunir de la brise fraîche de février et maintenir l'odeur des encensoirs, l'échoppe eut rapidement les pieds dans l'eau.

Et Cho était toujours inconsolable.

Les tables se mirent à flotter.

Cho sanglota de plus belle.

Quand les clients se mirent à flotter à leur tour, Madame Pieddodu eu la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour évacuer le trop plein de liquide. L'opération ne fut pas aisée : les litres de larmes salées faisaient durement pression, et elle dut faire usage de sa baguette avec virulence.

La vidange se fit tout aussi violement. Dans un curieux phénomène de siphon, Cho Chang fut expulsée sans préavis du salon, fit la toupie sur le dos, comme une tortue ninja, les bras en croix, les jambes en l'air et le jupon retroussé, traversa la grand rue de Pré-au-Lard et se retrouva pantelante devant la porte des Trois Balais.

Son sac ouvert pendant l'action, se répandit sans plus de cérémonie à ses pieds.

Humiliée, trempée, frigorifiée, reniflante et les larmes encore aux yeux, elle poussa la porte de la taverne pour se dégoter un petit remontant.

C'est si dur d'être une femme…


End file.
